


Snake In The Grass

by MrsJohnReese



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohnReese/pseuds/MrsJohnReese
Summary: Addie Standish hadn't seen her brother in years. It was safer that way, or so she thought, when she considered exactly what her life had become since she was forced to survive out on her own. But when a foolish mistake sends her running back to him, she soon finds that perhaps living life as though she will always have the upper hand hasn't exactly been the best choice after all.
Relationships: Vin Tanner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The young woman sat with a threadbare shawl clutched around her shoulders, blonde hair tied in a thick braid, and hanging over one shoulder so that the strands caught the flicker of light that passed on occasion through the window at her back. The night air was cold, though not enough to prevent her from remaining out of doors at least for a little while longer, the need to put food on the table for herself, and the little girl that waited at home for her in the care of a wizened old woman that lived in a small, ramshackle home just outside of the city rising paramount over any thought of her own comfort. It was for that little girl that she had deigned to stoop to such a position as the one she currently held, when pride chafed at her at every turn, and might have prevented her from doing so had she simply been responsible for her own safety and well-being.

The child was the one person that Addison loved the most in all the world, and she would be damned if she allowed her to feel even a hint of discomfort if she could avoid it at all.

Gritting her teeth in the hopes that it would provide her with the metaphorical steel nerves that she would require to go through with the task at hand, Addison tugged her shawl still more tightly about her thin frame and pushed herself to stand just as another throng of city-dwellers, on the way home from a night spent at the local tavern drew near. With a practiced hobble, she made her way closer to the street so that they could not fail to see her there, her lips drawing into a thin line, while one hand withdrew from its position beneath her shawl to produce a battered tin cup. A paltry few coins already jingled inside, the rattle they made as she extended a shaking hand towards the approaching group drawing the attention of at least some of the individuals comprising it. And where she saw clear evidence of disdain on the countenance of some, she also found that such derision was met in equal measure by pity on the faces of the others as they stepped into the meager light cast through the window she had been sitting beside just moments ago.

"Anythin' you can spare?" She croaked, concealing her pleasure with an expression apparently wracked with hunger and pain as a few of the members of the throng started rifling through their pockets to comply with her plaintive request, "Thank you kindly, sirs, truly. You're a gift to those less fortunate than you, God's truth."

"James, really, must you?" A high voice demanded, the unexpected presence of a woman almost causing Addison's practiced expression to falter, though she managed to resist the instinct to give in to her surprise, in the end, "She's nothing. We should be moving along, before my father sends out a search party."

"In a minute, dear," The man replied, stepping out of the crowd and giving the haggard looking woman a clearer visual of his own appearance, and the refined but distasteful one of his feminine companion, as well. In truth, he reminded Addison of her brother, in some ways, his well-tailored trousers and jacket, coupled with the smooth texture of his dark hair where it had been slicked back from his brow the very picture of the prominent gentleman that her older sibling had always desired to be. The similarity between the two of them, superficial or no, almost had her faltering, her hand clenching around the tin cup she held in hopes that it would prove something solid to hold on to, to keep her more reckless emotions at bay. And soon, she found that she was capable of meeting the gaze of the man who now stood before her head-on, blue eyes searching his own even in spite of the shrewd gaze of the woman standing beside him while he spoke.

"If it's food you need, I can gladly secure you a meal at the inn."

"It ain't just for me, Sir. For my little girl, as well."

"I see no child. Leave her, James."

"I said in a minute, woman!" The man exclaimed, aggravation so apparent in his tone that it was all Addison could do to repress a victorious smile in response. She had him. She knew it. Hell, the man probably even knew it, in some ways, on his own. But of course she could never once allow that to show in her own face, her eyes casting downward in an attempt at appearing timid while the man addressed her once again.

"Money it is, then. I'll not have it said I knowingly let an innocent child starve when I could do something to avoid it."

"Thank you, Sir. Truly," Addison murmured, coercing her features into what she knew would be a genuine smile, and watching avidly as the man abandoned the coins he had initially withdrawn into her cup, but began to reach inside his waistcoat for something far more substantial not that long after, "I-I am in your debt."

"Say nothing of it, ma'am. It seems to be the duty of those in my station to help the less fortunate whenever we can."

Remaining silent as best she could, as she knew saying anything further would risk giving her away, Addison accepted the bills the man handed her beneath the watchful and disapproving gaze of his feminine companion, the rest of their party having already moved off after seeing that she was well taken care of, themselves. Those that had given to her from their own pockets had not been as generous as their friend, though Addison would have been a liar to pretend she had not earned a good haul in just a few moments, as she had always known she could. It would be enough to get her, and her daughter away from this place. Away from the threat of the man who would likely be coming after her any day, now. She did not have much time, she knew, to find safety for the things she had done. For what she had stolen, whether she knew the consequences at the time, or not.

No matter how many times Addison had tried to convince herself that her mother would have been proud of her cunning, given the risk inherent in her decision in and of itself, the young woman never could have denied that almost as soon as she had committed the act she now ran from, she had known she was perhaps the biggest fool of them all.

People in every town she had come to in her former employ knew that you did not steal from Bo Morales and live very long after to tell the tale…

…


	2. Chapter 2

Addison took the steps to the rickety porch of the homestead with a surprising agility, considering her mood when she had departed earlier that day, a vaguely amused smile tugging at her lips even in spite of the exhaustion she felt in her very bones. Sometimes, she honestly wondered how much more she had in her, the efforts it took to maintain the various versions of herself that she put forth, depending on the mark of the evening proving more taxing with each day that passed her by. But of course no matter how tiring the work may be, she would force herself to don whatever mask seemed best in any given situation if it meant that she and her daughter would make it through another day alive.

When it came to the difference between life and death, the side to choose was, after all, rather obvious…

Forcing such thoughts out of her mind as she closed the distance to the partially opened front door, however, Addison turned her attention to delivering a faint knock to that door before opening it completely and stepping inside, her eyes casting about the room for only a moment, until a familiar cry diverted her attention, and pulled her lips into perhaps the first genuine smile of that entire day.

"Mama!"

"Hi there, darlin'!" Addison replied, opening her arms, and dropping to one knee as her daughter collided with her frame and threw her arms around her neck, her tiny body shaking with poorly suppressed excitement despite the lateness of the hour, "What are you still doin' up?"

"Maggie said I could, to wait for you to come back."

"I should have known," Addison said, the soft sound of footsteps giving her leave to look away from her little girl, and towards the woman who had been so kind to give them both a home for a time, instead, "Hello, Maggie."

"Good evenin' dear," The old woman acknowledged, a soft smile causing the wrinkles around her mouth to become more prominent as she regarded her young tenant gently extricating herself from her daughter's embrace in order to stand erect once more, "I kept some pork an' beans warmin' on the stove, if you're hungry."

"I am. Starving, in fact."

"Just what I figured. Go take a seat by the fire, an' I'll fix ya up a plate."

Nodding her thanks, and keeping a hand upon her little girl's shoulder as she moved over towards the chair beside the fire as she had been instructed, Addison would have been a fool to pretend that the warmth of the fire was not precisely what she desired, her hand dropping to her side to take her daughter's as she sat, and the little girl climbed up to perch in her lap not long thereafter. For a moment or two, she could almost forget the troubles that plagued her mind, and focus instead upon simply enjoying the weight of her daughter in her arms. But of course almost as soon as she had permitted her shoulders to relax beneath the weight of all that piled upon them, Addison found her thoughts once again forced back to the present, her gaze moving from her daughter's apparent fixation with her braid that still hung over her shoulder, and towards her aged hostess, instead as the older woman approached with a plate of dinner in hand.

"Have any trouble in town?"

"No more than usual," Addison informed, accepting the plate, and the fork balanced lightly on top of it with a nod of thanks, and shifting her little girl's position just enough to allow her an easier time of attempting to eat, "I don't suppose I'll need to go back again."

"So, you're leavin'."

"I have to, Maggie. My daughter and I have overstayed our welcome, already."

"Reckon you're the only one that feels that way," The older woman contradicted, watching the young woman as she scooped up a forkful of beans, and offered them to her daughter before taking a bite, herself, "You an' your little girl are welcome here for as long as ya like."

"We appreciate your kindness. But we can't stay."

Seeming to sense the underlying vehemence in the words, despite Addison's best efforts to remain polite, the older woman relented with a single nod, her feet carrying her over towards the rocking chair opposite where her tenant sat with her daughter, so that she might stoop to the basket of knitting kept by its side. She might have been old, but that did not render her blind to the reality of the matter at hand. The young woman who had been her guest was running from something, or someone, that much was apparent from the wariness she had displayed since she first arrived a mere six days prior. But no matter how many times Maggie may have tried for gentle inquiries as to the nature of what had rendered her so fearful, Addison had remained stubbornly silent, choosing either to change the subject entirely, or devote her complete attention to the little girl in her arms as though Maggie had simply ceased to exist.

Of course, Maggie could hardly blame her for being so staunchly devoted to her daughter, having raised two boys, and a girl into adulthood, herself. But inasmuch as she felt for the young woman, she was also more than a little fearful of what may happen to her if she persisted in going through this life on her own.

The girl could pretend she was not absolutely terrified, but most anyone with the number of years Maggie had lived would know better with just a single glance.

…

"Do we have to go, tomorrow, Mama?"

"We do, sweetheart," Addison confirmed, securing the woven blanket around her daughter's slender shoulders, and smoothing a few unruly blonde curls away from her brow in the same motion, "But I promise you, this is the last time."

"That's what you said before," The little girl yawned, snuggling down against the straw mattress, blue eyes absolutely fixed upon her mother's features as she did so, "I like Maggie."

"As do I, darlin', but that doesn't mean we are allowed to take advantage of her kindness."

"Where are we goin'?"

"Somewhere safe, baby. That's all you need to know for right now."

Leaning forward to press her lips against her daughter's brow, Addison took a moment to simply breathe in the familiarity of her little girl's scent, soap and the faintest hints of the perfume she obviously needed to hide again, as well. Unbidden, a smile rose to her lips as she found herself confronted with still further proof that the little girl was every bit as full of surprises as she had been told she was herself, at that age. It was not that she relished the comparison, necessarily, given how she had been raised, and the vow she had made that her daughter would never be forced to follow in her admittedly immoral footsteps. But something about seeing the little girl's penchant for mischief first-hand was still reassuring, in its own way, even in the face of her own misgivings.

That her little girl could still find it in her to smile and tease, with the life they had known thus far was a miracle in and of itself, and Addison would not have traded that for the world.

Still, she was not blind to the risks posed to her little girl that came about as a direct result of the life she had chosen for herself. The life that an innocent had now been thrust into before she was even old enough to make a choice on her own. Truly, Addison had never expected that her liaison with Bo would end with a baby, but in all reality, that was a claim she knew had been made by many young women who thought the most compromising consequence that came about as a result of fooling around on the wrong side of the bed would never happen to them…

And now that she had Lydia, Addison knew she would make the same mistake again and again, no matter the cost to her honor in the process.

Perhaps it was for that very reason that the act of pulling away from her daughter's diminutive frame as she snuggled down beneath the blanket and prepared for sleep was almost painful, the idea of returning to the other room and facing reality once again far more daunting than she truly cared to admit.

Regardless of her own discomfort, however, Addison forced herself to do precisely that, her fingertips lingering on the doorknob to the bedroom for only a moment, before she was making her way back to the fire, and the elderly woman seated beside it. She would have been senseless had she remained unaware of the weight of Maggie's eyes upon her, following her movements until she returned to the chair she had vacated mere moments before. And so, she had to admit she honestly expected the older woman to comment on her assertion of departure from earlier that evening, the words never once causing her expression to falter despite knowing she would have to give a reason for her eagerness to be off whether she liked it or not.

"Your little girl seems to like it here," Maggie began, knitting needles flashing in the light of the fire, despite the fact that her silvery blue eyes never once left Addison's face, "An' lord knows I've got more than enough to feed all three of us through winter."

"Hidden away in the cellar?"

"Might be."

"We both know you could use it far better than my daughter or I ever could," Addison remarked, aware that Maggie had opened her mouth to protest, and hurrying to go on before she could, "And I won't bring any trouble to your door. Even if you hadn't been so kind to us, you would not deserve that."

"What are you runnin' from, child?"

"You're far safer if you never know."

"What if I said I didn't much care about bein' safe?" Maggie pressed, noting almost immediately that her companion's expression had flickered just a bit, in perhaps the only show of vulnerability and real concern the older woman knew she was likely to get, "Been on this earth so long, might do me some good to rile things up a bit."

"Trust me. You don't want to get caught up in this."

"That a fact?"

"It is," Addison confirmed, her eyes following the older woman's knitting needles as though they had suddenly become the most fascinating thing in the world in lieu of looking her in the eye, for fear that she would be able to see through the hastily erected barriers she kept in place in order to hold her would-be hostess at arm's length, "I will not repay your kindness by putting you in harm's way, Maggie. That's the end of it."

"Who is he, then?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The man you're runnin' from. Who is he?"

"I don't recall saying anything about a man."

"Didn't have to," Maggie shrugged, her eyes meeting Addison's whether the younger woman had wanted them to or not, and holding her captive in that gaze as easily as she could recall having done the same with several other people that seemed reluctant to tell her the truth, before, "Seems to me, a girl stayin' on the move as long as you have, even with your little girl, has to be runnin' from a man who did her wrong. Or, who will do her wrong, I s'pose."

"This is not that."

"Oh? Then why is it you can hardly look me in the eye for long 'nough to say that, child?"

Pursing her lips together to stall the instinctive reply that wanted to break free in response to the older woman's persistence, Addison opted instead for remaining silent, her gaze drifting down to her own hands where they rested in her lap, curled into fists as they had started to shake. It would have been a lie to pretend she was not frustrated with herself, particularly as she had always made a point of keeping her emotions in check to the point of hardly seeming to have any reaction to external events as a whole, save for with those who knew her well. The people that fell into that particular category encompassed a number she could display on one hand, though she could recall her mother's firm insistence that she would do better if that number were zero, instead.

And as much as she wanted to include Maggie in that number of people she felt she could truly believe in, Addison was held back by the notion that one more person brought into her confidence would be one more person that Bo might use against her, if given the chance.

That was something she absolutely would not risk.

Steeled by the thought, even if only moderately, Addison forced herself to look Maggie in the eye once again, her fingers uncurling and smoothing out the fabric of her skirts while she exhaled as slowly as she dared, and once again schooled her expression into nothing more than a placating half-smile at the same time. In the back of her mind, she made note of the desire to find some means of paying the elderly woman back for her kindness, and making amends for her own somewhat secretive nature during the length of her stay in the woman's home. But on the outside, she simply allowed her gaze to drift towards the fire still flickering in the hearth, the irregular movements holding her attention for only a moment before she was standing, and preparing to join her daughter in sleep.

"Sleep well, Maggie. And thank you again, for your kindness."

If all held to plan, she and her daughter would be gone early the following morning, and she would not have it said that she departed without even the slightest word of thanks in return for Maggie's hospitality when she knew many others would simply have turned her away without a second thought.

…

"Well, gentleman, what appears to be on the agenda for today?"

"A whole lot of nothin' from the looks of it," JD replied, jamming his hat back down on top of his head, and entirely failing in his efforts to keep his disappointment over the relative lack of work the day seemed to hold from his voice, no matter how fiercely he may have wished to do precisely that, "Sorry, Ezra. Looks like you might've left your card game for no reason."

"Seems to me, maybe a day free from people ridin' in to shoot up the town might be a blessing in disguise," Josiah cut in, barely glancing up from the book he held in his lap, though a slight smile had graced his lips in response to the obvious discontent the relatively quiet day had brought about in his two younger companions, "Suppose it's all a matter of perspective, really."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, JD, that our esteemed preacher thinks we ought to put our downtime to good use."

"By doin' what?"

"Well on that, I have absolutely no idea."

Allowing a huff to escape in response to the rather unhelpful remark from his companion, JD turned his attention back to the comings and goings on the street outside the saloon, a frown turning his mouth down at the corners as he tried to come up with something to occupy his time until their little group was needed again. In truth, he had to admit he might have become a little too dependent on their line of work, having found a new meaning to his life that had otherwise been missing until coming to know the six men he now viewed as something of a family, in their own right. But inasmuch as he knew full well that there likely would be a time in the future when the town would no longer have need of them as it did right now, that still did not permit the young man to own to the fact that once that reality came to pass, he would feel far more lost than he truly cared to admit.

Still, even in spite of his anxiousness over the quiet nature of the day ahead, JD found that he was not entirely willing to give up hope entirely, his attention returning to the present for just long enough to note a familiar face approaching from across the way. Unbidden, a flicker of nerves brought his heart to pounding, though he was quick enough to squash that down in favor of standing to watch the newcomer's approach. But before he could say anything to greet the young woman headed their way, JD found himself once again distracted, this time by the sound of a low whistle coming from Josiah's position seated to his left, his gaze following the direction of his companion's wayward glances just in time to witness the arrival of the approaching stagecoach, amidst the cloud of dust the horses and wheels kicked up in their midst.

"Hey, JD," A voice began, the familiarity of it only briefly averting the young man's attention from the coach, and giving him the chance to realize that the girl he had been fixing to speak to was now standing directly beside him, so close that her shoulder could just barely brush his arm if she chose to lean any closer, "Thought you'd be busy workin' already."

"Not likely, least not today," He disagreed, once again returning his gaze to the stagecoach, just in time to see the driver hop to the ground to open the door and assist whoever was inside in the act of stepping down, themselves, "Thought you'd be back with your aunt."

"Nettie sent me in for some supplies. Maybe you could-maybe you could come back with me?"

"What for?"

"Well what d'you think what for?" Casey quipped, folding her arms across her chest, and frowning as she realized JD's attention appeared to be once again distracted by the new arrival, and had not remained as she hoped it would, upon their own conversation instead, "Thought you wanted to start spendin' more time together."

"I-yeah. Yeah, reckon I did," JD acknowledged, nodding vaguely, and somehow knowing his sudden distraction would win him no favors as far as Casey was concerned, despite how he seemed completely incapable of looking away from the person who was reaching a gloved hand out of the coach, and placing it lightly in the driver's to step out, and put both feet upon the dusty ground at their feet. Clad in a dark burgundy dress, with honey-blonde hair braided, and tucked carefully beneath a stylish hat, the woman spared a cursory glance at her surroundings, before turning back towards the coach, and beckoning to someone who evidently still lingered inside. But, just as JD was prepared to attempt redirecting his focus to Casey's silently stewing frame beside him, he found the effort wasted, his gaze snapping towards his companions once more as Josiah chose to comment on the young woman's appearance as she helped a little girl hop down to the street beside her, while Ezra had a startled remark of his own.

"Well, gentleman...it seems we have found one more fine example of how God works in mysterious ways..."

"Addison?"

…


	3. Chapter 3

Glancing up at the sound of her name, Addison held back her shock over standing face to face with her brother far sooner than she might have expected, her hand tightening infinitesimally upon her daughter's for a moment before she schooled her expression into a faint smile, and stepped forward to meet him half-way. He looked almost exactly the same as he had the last time she had seen him, a well tailored jacket and waistcoat fitting over a starched white shirt that seemed almost blinding in the light of the midday sun. And although she did her best to keep the evidence of such a thing from showing in her expression, Addison would have been a fool to pretend that she did not want to sag with relief over the simple fact that she was with someone she knew without a doubt she could trust, once again.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Addison allowed herself a moment of peace, even in spite of the fact that she knew what was coming for her, a step forward serving as all it took to allow her to don a more genuine smile as she hoped as fiercely as she could that the momentary concession to her worry would not have registered in Ezra's mind.

"Ezra," She returned, aware of the curiosity that was so apparent in both the expression of the grey-haired man that had been standing beside her brother, and the more youthful, dark-haired one standing just a few paces behind, and yet remaining aloof to the intensity of their observation in favor of looking her older brother in the eye, "One could almost be fooled into thinking you were waiting for me to arrive."

"To do that, I would have to have known you were coming," Ezra quipped, green eyes taking in the well put together nature of his sister's appearance, before sliding to the little girl standing resolutely by her side, "And who might this be? I never pictured you as the type for adoption."

"She's my daughter, Ezra."

"Your-your daughter."

"Lydia," Addison supplied, glancing towards her little girl, and giving her hand a gentle squeeze before addressing her, directly, "Lyddie, darlin', this is your Uncle Ezra."

"Hi," Lydia acknowledged, still holding tightly to her mother's hand, though she did not seem to be too shy to avert her gaze, choosing to do her own sort of observation of the man standing before her, instead, "You've got Mama's eyes."

"So I've been told."

"If the visit is inopportune, we can come back at another time," Addison suggested, then, silently grateful that her voice did not waver in the slightest, even in spite of the fact that the idea of her brother turning her away terrified her more than she cared to admit. It was no secret between them that neither one appreciated the often impromptu visits their mother made, more often than not when she wanted to enlist one of them in her latest scheme. And although Addison wanted to believe that a reunion between the two of them would be looked on in a far more favorable light, she would be lying to pretend she was not slightly unnerved by the unreadable nature of Ezra's expression, her lips pursing while she forced herself to hold her head high to avoid showing the potential impact his denial of her presence would truly have.

"No. No, you'll stay," Ezra finally conceded, something not all that far from a moderate warmth imbued in the words, though Addie was fairly certain that she was the only one present to catch onto it at all, "My fine companions and I were just about to see about a meal."

"We-we were?"

"Of course we were," The grey-haired man that had remained silent until that very moment confirmed, clapping his younger companion on the shoulder with such force that he flinched a bit in surprise, before Addison noted that he was moving forward to stand beside her brother not long thereafter, "Josiah, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Addison replied, offering a gloved hand for Josiah to take in his own, and smiling faintly at the kiss he placed against her knuckles, before turning her attention toward the younger man standing beside him, "And-you are?"

"Me? Uh-J-JD. JD Dunne, ma'am," He said, preparing to mimic Josiah's actions out of a desire to appear chivalrous, only to find himself freezing with his hand in mid air for a moment, as Casey stepped up to hover at his side. In truth, the new arrival unsettled him a bit, the way she held herself, as though intent upon keeping herself apart from them, in spite of her impeccable manners on the surface causing his head to spin in such a way that Casey was forced to elbow him to the side so that the woman, having taken hold of Ezra's arm, could move past them and head towards the saloon, instead, leaving only the faintest hints of a floral perfume in her wake.

To say anything other than that Casey Wells was remarkably displeased at the prospect of the town's newest arrival, particularly as JD had already begun to trail after her, Josiah and Ezra as they disappeared into the saloon, would have been a lie.

…

Seated at a table in the far corner of the saloon, Addison did as best she could to appear at ease with her brother and his apparent choice in companions, ever aware of how his attention never strayed far from her features throughout, and endeavoring to give him every reason to believe that such a thing was hardly worth the trouble. Some small part of her knew the effort was futile, having had ample time as they grew up to come to the realization that Ezra could read her moods as easily as he had taken to the multitude of books the two of them had shared when their mother was too busy with her own endeavors to see to their entertainment, as well. But instinct had all but demanded that she persist in the act of remaining aloof, regardless, her posture shifting just a bit in the chair she occupied as she realized Ezra had clearly read something in her expression that she had not wished to allow out in the open.

"Something the matter, Addison?"

"No. Nothing at all," The young woman replied, aware of the way in which Ezra's brow had lifted just a bit in open skepticism of her sincerity, though she managed to regard him with a cool look that almost dared him to call her bluff in front of his friends, regardless, "Simply tired from the journey, I suppose."

"Where did you come from? If you don't mind my askin'?" The man who had been introduced as Josiah asked, his expression neutral enough, though that did not quite allow Addison to resist the flicker of unease that passed through her frame in response. Some small part of her seemed to sense that if Ezra had befriended this man, it stood to reason that she might, as well. But regardless of how much she might have wanted to find that sort of connection with another human being after so long relying on only herself, Addison could not entirely persuade herself to give in to such a desire, her lips curving into what she hoped would pass for a gentle smile before she replied as nonchalantly as she could.

"Tascosa."

"Ain't that where Vin's from?"

"You would be correct, Mr. Dunne," Ezra confirmed, sparing only the briefest of glances for his younger companion, before turning back towards Addison with a quizzical lift of one brow as he questioned her directly, "You wouldn't happen to already be acquainted with our Mr. Tanner, would you?"

"I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure," Addison denied, glancing towards the aforementioned Mr. Dunne, and noting the flush that adorned his cheeks almost immediately after she favored him with an easier smile than the one that had come before, "Is he another companion of yours?"

"He is, ma'am."

"Addison."

"Wh-what?"

"Think she's tryin' to tell ya her name, son," Josiah explained, sharing a laugh with Ezra as the younger man's flush only deepened, and his mouth snapped shut around whatever he had been prepared to say, leaving a somewhat embarrassed silence in its place. In truth, Addison almost welcomed that silence, though she did her best to bite down on the inside of her cheek to suppress her own amusement at JD's expense. But of course almost as soon as she had prepared to glance back towards her half-empty plate of food in an effort to finish it off completely, she found herself once again distracted by Ezra's apparent desire to get to the bottom of what had brought her here, to him, in the first place.

"What on earth could have been so riveting that it kept you in Texas for all this time?"

"Personal business."

"Such as?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," Addison insisted, somehow managing to keep her tone level, despite knowing that even if he did not choose to question her further in front of his friends, Ezra would not be likely to relinquish his quest for answers altogether, "Forgive me, but it almost seems as though I need an excuse to visit my very own brother."

"Only because I happen to know you rarely feel inclined to seek out a family reunion without one."

"Words wound, Ezra."

"As do lies, or so I've been told," Ezra murmured, aware of the faint flicker of something almost akin to remorse that passed across his sister's features before she was once again schooling them into a neutral mask, "Does this personal business from Texas have a name?"

"No."

"How surprising."

"It has nothing to do with you," Addison assured, her hands curling into fists in her lap as she tried to keep herself from succumbing to the panic that threatened to overwhelm her in the face of any chance her brother might have at learning the truth. She intended to tell him about Bo, of course. About all that she had been forced to do to keep herself safe while tangled up in his web of deceit and subterfuge. But she wanted to be able to do that in her own time, after she had assured herself that she truly was safe in the town he now seemed to call home…

If she could somehow bring herself to believe that she could make a life for herself here, with her daughter, then perhaps the idea of allowing her brother to know exactly how she had failed to fend for herself would not seem so daunting as it did at the present moment.

She just needed time.

Glancing towards her daughter in hopes that the momentary distraction would allow her to carry on in presenting a facade of convincing peace of mind, Addison stretched out a hand to run across blonde curls that were the precise shade of her own, while Lydia remained almost completely absorbed in her meal. It would have been a lie to pretend the sight did not do her some good, particularly as the worry that her own chosen path in life might have done far more harm to her little girl than she could have ever predicted had never once left her mind from the moment Lydia had been born. But almost as soon as she had set herself to the task of allowing the calm that her daughter's presence brought about to take over, Addison found the effort thwarted, this time by the obvious intrigue that became readily apparent in Ezra's tone as he spoke once again.

"Am I to assume the-father-of my young niece will be making an eventual appearance here, as well?"

"That would be highly unlikely."

"And why might that be?"

"Because he's dead."

As she had hoped, in the wake of her rather abrupt confession, Addison found that she had finally succeeded in persuading her brother to relent, the surprise that flickered in his familiar green eyes before he could mask it giving her some small semblance of satisfaction, whether or not she chose to pay heed to the guilt that came about in response to the reality of her lie. Of course, it was some consolation knowing that perpetuating the falsehood of the death of Lydia's father would only serve to keep her daughter safe, in the end. But inasmuch as that reality proved heartening, Addison would have been a fool to pretend that she did not hate herself for keeping her brother in the dark…

Particularly when she noted the very real sincerity in his ensuing words, and the effort it must have cost to allow for such a thing in the first place, when both of them could hardly be accused of letting their emotions have any sway over their reactions whatsoever.

"I-I am sorry, Addison."

"Don't be. You had no way of knowing."

"You are too kind, Addison. I doubt I am deserving of such concessions," Ezra remarked, somewhat reassured to note that his sister had turned her attention back towards him enough that he could see her eyes held no real malice, regardless of how unreadable the rest of her expression may have been. In spite of the vague notion that, no matter how much she may try to convince him otherwise, his sister was not, in fact, being forthcoming, he was not entirely prepared to persist in questioning her on the matter when his efforts in that matter thus far had not gotten him very far at all. And so, even though it went against his better judgment, the gambler resigned himself to simply withholding any further questions until he had a moment alone with his sister, his attention turning towards his young niece as he became aware of a startlingly shrewd gaze that had landed upon him in the wake of his momentary lapse into silence.

"Don't feel bad. Mama likes you. She talks about you a lot," The little girl informed, glancing towards Addison in time to note the brief start of surprise she gave in response to the words, only to turn her attention back to the other men gathered around the table as laughter greeted her declaration in next to no time at all. It was clear from her expression that she had not a clue what might have prompted their amusement, though from her smile it was apparent she did not mind the attention in the slightest. In that regard, she seemed to be very much like her mother had been at the same age, almost revelling in the capability of holding an audience captive with the slightest turn of phrase.

Perhaps it was that realization that allowed him to lean forward with an almost conspiratorial grin as he regarded his young niece for a moment in silence while the laughter of his companions died down, his eyes holding her own as he took the widening of her smile as confirmation of the belief that, perhaps the best way to get his sister to be more forthcoming would be through forming a bond with her little girl, instead.

"Well, Miss Lydia, I daresay that means your mother is a far wiser woman than I have ever given her credit for."

The renewed laughter that rose up around their small table had served to allow the little girl still more chance to bask in the limelight, and unless Ezra was mistaken, it had also prompted the smallest hints of a genuine smile to tug at the corners of his sister's mouth as well.

All in all, he supposed, he would have to take that as a sign of a hand well-played.

…

Standing just inside the doorway of the saloon, and allowing his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the interior as compared to the nearly blinding quality of the midday sun outside, Vin Tanner glanced around in search of any one of his companions in hopes of finding a willing companion with whom to share a meal. It would have been a lie to pretend that he was not particularly keen on finding someone to dine with, given the unexpectedly sour turn his most recent venture out of town had taken. And yet, almost as soon as he caught sight of the familiar faces gathered around a table in the far corner of the saloon, and began to head over towards them, he found himself freezing in place, the act causing a collision with another one of the saloon's many patrons, likely en route to the bar.

"Watch where yer goin', cowboy."

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry, pard," Vin apologized, barely sparing a passing glance for the man he had nearly bowled over, in favor of turning back to what had distracted him so effectively to begin with. The woman was seated between Josiah, and a young girl who looked so much like her, even from a distance, that it would have been foolish to say they were not mother and daughter. But perhaps what surprised him more than the woman's presence in the first place, or the inclusion of a little girl in an environment like this was the uncanny familiarity in the gleam of her bright green eyes…

He had seen that gleam all too often before, and the realization was nearly enough to have him freezing in place once again, had it not been for the sudden sound of JD hailing his arrival, and beckoning him towards their table whether he had garnered the time to collect his thoughts, or not.

"Hey, Vin! Over here!"

In response to the call, Vin soon found that the full weight of those green eyes now rested completely upon him, one thin brow quirked upward as the woman tracked his approach with an almost wary precision. It did not escape his notice that she seemed to edge just a bit closer towards her daughter, as though she truly thought he could be any sort of a threat to the little girl at all. But before he could bring to mind any means of reassuring her that was not the case, he found himself once again distracted, this time by the sight of Ezra rising to his full height and turning to face him, his expression as always, nearly unreadable, as he steered Vin towards the open chair on his right at the same time as introductions were made.

"Mr. Tanner-how fortunate of you to arrive just as my dear sister was preparing to retire to obtain some rest from the toils of her journey. You appear to have saved me the trouble of at least one extra introduction, unless you brought Mr. Larabee along with you?"

"No. No, I came alone," Vin replied, forcing himself to meet Ezra's gaze head-on, in spite of how it seemed to be remarkably difficult to tear his attention away from the young woman in question, in light of how she seemed to pull his gaze towards her with little to no effort at all. Of course he was aware of the slight narrowing of Ezra's eyes as he noted the smallest bit of hesitation inherent in turning his focus away from the newcomer and towards his companion, instead. But even in light of the realization that he would only be opening himself up to questions he was not entirely certain he could answer by doing so, Vin seemed completely incapable of resisting the pull of his attention back towards the young woman seated with men he had come to see as his brothers…

If he was a fool for giving in to such a thing, then he would simply have to accept the consequences for that reality when they came.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra Standish did not miss the way in which the tracker's blue eyes seemed inexplicably drawn towards where his sister sat at the opposite side of the table, though he did at least make a considerable effort to look away every now and again to avoid seeming untoward. As he might have predicted, Addison remained impervious to such intent observation, her green eyes meeting Vin's when he returned his gaze her way with something not all that far from defiance, as though silently daring him to question her presence at a table filled with men. In response to such a thing, Ezra bit down on a laugh, a slight shake of the head drawing Addison's attention his way, while one thin blonde brow arched in obvious curiosity over what he found so amusing. But before he could even begin to discern how best to proceed, he found himself spared the trouble, while JD took the liberty of making introductions, himself, his apparent enthusiasm making it hard for him to resist the idea of speaking to the newcomer before anyone else could take the opportunity from him entirely.

"Vin's from Tascosa, like ya said you were," He supplied, his grin faltering just a bit as Addison's expression remained skeptical, despite the obvious eagerness he conveyed in the words at hand, "He-well, I guess I just figured ya might know each other already."

"Reckon if I'd met ya before, I'd remember it, ma'am."

"I suppose I should be glad to hear that," Addison acknowledged, her hands smoothing at the fabric of her skirts beneath the table, before she glanced towards her little girl for a moment, and decided it might seem rude to avoid introducing her, whether she truly wished to remain under close scrutiny or not, "This is my daughter. Lydia."

"Hi Lydia. Name's Vin. It's real nice to meet you an' your mama."

"Nice to meet you," Lydia replied, glancing towards her mother in response to the sensation of an arm winding around her slender shoulders to pull her against her side, "Mama, are you alright?"

"Of course, darlin', why do you ask?"

"Cause you always get all quiet, and want to hold me close when you're upset."

"Oh Lyddie, I'm fine," Addison promised, stooping to press her lips against her daughter's brow, before turning her attention back to the men gathered around the table with them, "If it would not seem rude, perhaps now would be an opportune time for my daughter and I to retire."

Addison would have been blind to miss the questioning glance that Ezra sent her way in response to her apparent desire to depart, but mercifully, it was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared, his hand coming to rest against the small of her back as he guided her around the table with Lydia at her side, and steered her towards the bar to inquire about a room.

Though he had every intention of inquiring as to what had rendered her so eager to be on her own, particularly in light of how he had not missed the way her eyes kept sliding back towards the saloon doors, whether or not she thought he would notice, Ezra knew full well that pressing his sister before she was ready to come clean would only push her further away.

Ezra supposed even he had to admit that Maude had taught her well, in that regard, her instruction echoing at the back of his mind, even as he flagged the bartender to begin the task of securing Addison a room not all that far from his own.

When in doubt, children, it's always better to fall back on your own abilities, before you allow yourself to become dependent on anyone else's.

…

"She really alright?" Vin inquired, watching as Ezra led the young woman in question towards the stairs at the opposite end of the saloon, her hair falling in a curtain around her face as she kept her gaze fixed firmly on the path before her. Thinking back to his own interaction with her, brief though it was, the tracker was all but certain that he had done nothing outright that would have provoked her hasty departure firsthand. But even so, he would have been blind not to notice the guarded nature of her expression, and her seemingly instinctive desire to keep their interaction as minute as possible.

With as verbose as Ezra could so often be, the idea of his sister being anything less than similar was startling, to say the least.

"Seems to me she's just tired. Not too surprisin', all things considered," Josiah shrugged, sensing the concern Vin so clearly seemed to carry for their new arrival, and seeking to waylay that as gently as he could, "I'm sure Ezra'll see that she's well looked after."

"That ain't really what I'm worried about."

"You plannin' on givin' us any insight on that statement, brother?"

"Not too sure I can, without endin' up not makin' any sense at all."

"Instinct?" JD suggested, his gaze indicating that he understood Vin's concern, whether or not he could grasp the need for such a feeling to begin with, "Ya think somethin's off about her?"

"It ain't about her, JD. It's about what brought her here in the first place."

"Think she's runnin' from somethin'?"

"Don't know, kid."

"Well, are there a lot of bad people in Tascosa?" JD persisted, aware of the shared glance that passed between Vin and Josiah, and exhaling in slight exasperation before slumping back in his chair with arms folded against his chest, "What? It's a valid question."

"There are bad people everywhere, son. Don't take much to find yourself saddled with a reason to run from 'em."

"Josiah's right," Vin agreed, sitting in one of the empty chairs beside the table, and removing his hat in order to drag his fingers through slightly tousled hair before going on, "Guess we just need to trust Ezra'll figure it out, and tell us if there's somethin' we need to know."

"So we just wait?"

"Seems like that's our best choice, at least for now," Josiah confirmed, smiling faintly at the obvious frown JD wore in response to the unwelcome suggestion, and nudging the glass of ale that Ezra had left untouched towards their younger companion before going on, "Drink this. It'll make you feel better."

"No it won't, Josiah."

"Alright. Drink it, because it'll make me feel better."

Chuckling softly in response to Josiah's remark, Vin settled back in his own chair, his eyes drifting back towards the staircase to note that Ezra, the girl and her daughter had already disappeared since the last time he glanced that way. Of course he had absolutely no intention of accosting Ezra the moment he reappeared from settling his sister in, upstairs…

But that did not mean he would not be eager for the other man's arrival, regardless, if for no other reason than to see if he was able to offer any insight as to Addison's apparent desire to be alone without ever having to be asked.

Knowing Ezra as he did, Vin figured it was only a matter of time until everything came out in the open on its own.

…

After Ezra had shown her to the room that would be her own for the foreseeable future, and departed to rejoin his companions downstairs with reassurances that he would check in one final time before turning in, himself, Addison found herself perched on the bed placed at the end of the room beside the singular window, her eyes tracing the faint movements of the few people moving up and down the road below while she held her sleeping daughter cradled against her side. Though Lydia had protested the idea of falling asleep, claiming she would be much happier if they simply returned downstairs, Addison had remained firm, assisting the small girl into her nightclothes and running their shared comb through her curls before ushering her into bed, and consenting to remain by her side while she slept. Alone with her own thoughts, whether she truly wanted to be or not, Addison seemed almost incapable of keeping herself from wondering over the prospect of exactly what Ezra might do, once the truth behind her appearance became known…

She did not want to believe he would turn her away, but that was before she had taken note of the depth of the bond that had been formed between him, and the men he had so clearly come to regard as friends.

It would have been a lie to pretend she was not happy for him, whatever that might mean for her own prospects related to staying where she was, the knowledge of his past difficulties in allowing himself to become close to anyone save for her own person, and their mother giving her reason to hope that if he could learn to trust another soul, perhaps she might one day be capable of doing the same. She thought she had, of course, with Bo. With the men he had already come to refer to as his family, though not a one of them were related to him by blood. But all of that had come down around her ears in smoke, as soon as she had failed in the task he had given her.

A lesson, she supposed, that allowing yourself to feel even the slightest connection to another soul was, more often than not, a risk that should be avoided altogether.

In response to the thought, Addison was unable to completely hide the frown that marred her brow, her attention caught by the shape of a man she thought she could recognize as one of the men Ezra had introduced her to mere moments ago. He had been the final one she encountered, before electing to retire, she thought, though it was difficult to say for certain when the darkness of the street below her room made it far harder to see clearly. And as she allowed her eyes to track his movements towards what appeared to be a wagon, tucked up beneath the awning of a building not far from the saloon, Addison found her frown only deepening, her hold tightening just a bit around Lydia's small frame while she forced herself to look towards her daughter, instead of at a man she hardly knew.

She could not exactly put into words what it was about the man that unnerved her, and that realization was, perhaps, even more troubling than the bare fact of her uncharacteristic diffidence towards making a judgment about his character in the first place.

Perhaps it was simply the reality of his origin from a place she had spent significant time in, herself. Though he made no claim to knowing her, Addison did not entirely trust that the recollection might not dawn upon him at some point in the future. She had hardly made efforts towards keeping her presence and actions in Tascosa a secret, as there were not many who would risk angering Bo or the men who flanked him by getting in her way.

If that man found some reason to delve further into her history, Addison had no doubt at all that the rest of the men he associated with would learn of it too, before she could do a thing to stop it.

The thought of every last detail that had led to her arrival in Four Corners becoming public knowledge was paralyzing, to say the least, the idea of Ezra's response to it notwithstanding. He would either stand at her side, or be among the first to cast her out, she supposed. And the idea of being the cause of his having to decide between them-his family, and his friends that had become family-

That was far more painful than she wished to admit.

Determined to avoid such an outcome as best she could, Addison knew she would be forced to tell her brother everything, sooner rather than later. She would need to do so carefully, of course, in hopes that somehow, she could avoid describing things in such a way to win herself any sort of unfavorable judgment. She had done her fair share of less than desirable things, of course, and she suspected Ezra already knew that. But somehow, the idea of seeing any sort of censure in his eyes-eyes that were so like her own-pained her far more than anything else could.

She simply could not give him reason to believe what she already thought of herself.

That she was the worst possible sort of woman, and Lydia would surely be better off with another, more upstanding woman to call her mother.

Shaking herself minutely in order to rid herself of the thought, even if only for a moment, Addison turned her gaze back to the window, a start of surprise jolting her frame as she realized the man she had been watching had disappeared, entirely. No one remained on the street now, she noted, the lights in neighboring windows having gone dark, or nearly dark in the time since she had succumbed to her own internal musings. And although she knew that such a thing would likely mean Ezra would be returning to check on her shortly, Addison remained determined to put the remainder of her solitude to good use, her mind already turning toward exactly when, and how she would tell him of her reasons for seeking him out such that she almost did not hear the soft knock upon the door that signified his arrival, as predicted

After sliding her arm from around Lydia's shoulders, and seeing to it that her daughter was settled comfortably against the bed, Addison moved with soft steps towards the door, her expression once again settling into something she hoped would persuade Ezra to believe that all was well. She could not have him questioning her. Begging for knowledge she did not know how to give. She would have to wait, to ensure that when the truth came out, she was in total control.

And so, she opened the door, and managed the slightest twitch of a smile, her green eyes holding Ezra's as steadily as though she had nothing to fear as she stepped back to allow him entry into her room, and shut the door behind him, once more.

She could do this. It was only her brother, after all.

Family.

It had been so long since she knew the full meaning of such a word…

…

A seventeen year old Addison stood before the pulpit of the dilapidated old church, her stays laced so tightly she could hardly breathe. Having no white dress to hand, she had donned the pale mauve instead, the silk shining dully in the peeks of sun that occasionally slipped in through the church's open windows, spaced evenly along its walls. And although she could still hear her mother's voice in her mind, chastising her for what the older woman would most likely have thought to be a foolhardy choice, Addison could not help but feel the faintest stirrings of joy, regardless…

After today, she would finally have something for herself. A sense of relief from the loneliness that had been her near to constant companion since she left her mother, and her brother behind, and set out to see what she could make for herself on her own.

She would have a man who said he loved her. Who said he would keep her safe, if she simply gave him one small concession in return.

What was a continued reliance on the skills she had wanted to discard, when it came to the prospects that might be hers, should she keep them close to hand?

Reassured by the promises she had been given in that regard, Addison had no trouble at all when it came to repeating the vows put forth by the preacher, or at the least, the man who had presented himself as such, the steady presence of Bo's warmth at her side lending an eagerness to her voice that she might not otherwise have possessed. She had not even managed to summon the regret anyone else may have felt over marrying a man without her own family at her side, particularly when she considered that the men Bo had gathered around him were nowhere near the same caliber as her brother, or her mother on any level. Had the circumstances been different, she might have permitted herself to miss them. She might have even allowed herself a pang of sadness over not having her mother with her on her wedding day, to share in the joy of new beginnings, and pass along wisdom whether asked for or not.

But the circumstances, Addison knew, were what they were for a reason, and somehow, she found she did not entirely care that she stood beside her husband with none to represent where she came from at all.

She was his, now. None of that really mattered anymore.

Did it?

She would no longer be known as Addison Standish, after today. It seemed far wiser to leave all that came with such a name in the past, where it belonged.

Squaring her shoulders in response to the thought, Addison allowed herself the liberty of risking a direct glance towards the man now repeating the words she had just spoken, herself, a faint smile toying at the edges of her lips as Bo met her gaze head-on. The small wink he offered once he caught her gaze twisted at her stomach, the strange fluttering in her heart making itself known in quick succession as she felt the subsequent flush bring a warmth to her cheeks. A flash of his white teeth was all it took to have her elated, and wary all at once, like a small fish sensing freedom, and yet still knowledgeable of the presence of a shark nearby that could make a meal of it in moments, flat. But she could trust him. She could trust Bo Morales to see to her needs, and keep her safe no matter what was to come.

She would trust him, and consequences be damned.

Steeled by the thought, Addison turned her attention back to the preacher as he concluded the exchange of vows, and pronounced them man and wife, something strange flickering in his brown eyes as he instructed Bo to kiss his bride. She barely had time to notice such a thing, of course, when the callouses of her new husband's palm scraped gently against the soft skin of her own much smaller hand. In next to no time at all, she found herself gazing into unfathomable brown eyes, while she felt the weight of his free hand stroke her cheek, on its way to the locks of honey-blonde hair wound in an elaborate knot at the back of her head. Her breath quickened as she stepped closer towards him. As she heard, as though from a distance, the unheeded laughter from the men gathered around them, before Bo broke away from his investigation of her own features and sent them a look that had them silent in no time at all. And then he was looking at her again. Drinking in her face as though he was a man stranded, and dying of thirst. And for the first time in what felt like forever, Addison allowed herself to relinquish some of the tightly leashed control she held over her own innermost feelings, her hands lifting to rest flat upon his chest as she leaned up on tiptoe and allowed him to slot his lips against her own.

Whether she truly allowed herself to believe she deserved such a thing, Addison found that she had been given reason to hope that she was finally home...

If she had known then, that she had just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life, perhaps she would have felt differently.

…


End file.
